Part of Us
by HRaiden
Summary: Here is a short story with Leonardo and Venus De Milo. I rewrote Venus' back story to fit in with the 1987 cartoon, which will be explained in "The Fifth Turtle." Enjoy.


**A PART OF US**

A NINJA TURTLES FANFIC

Author's Note: This story takes place in the 1987 Ninja Turtles cartoon, although Venus De Milo was a character that appeared in Next Mutation. Her character was rewritten to fit in the 1987 cartoon universe, so please don't spam me with messages saying that I got her character wrong. This fanfic is rated mature for sexual situations between Venus and Leonardo (Nothing explicit.) it is a romance/comfort story, and the pairing is Leonardo x Venus.

Venus sat on the concrete ground further down in the sewers, and stared into the rushing water. As much as she cared for the turtles and Master Splinter, she felt like she needed some time alone from them. She remembered when she first met the turtles; she was mutated by the Shredder, who was convinced that if he couldn't fight the turtles himself, he'll have them fight their match by having his own turtle. He didn't expect to have a girl turtle, but Krang told Shredder that it wasn't a big problem. Under Shredder's orders, Venus was sent to the sewers to lure the turtles to their doom, but she soon sympathized for Splinter as he explained how he had to flee to the sewers because of Shredder framing him for murder. She also felt touched that the turtles gave Splinter the company he longed for. She was amazed that Splinter was grateful for what little he had, and that having just the turtles made him happy. The turtles were very welcoming of her, and all wanted her to fit in. Michelangelo wanted her to try some of his pizzas, as well as have her as a baking partner; she was still very kind to him even if she didn't like the recipes he used. Donatello would ask her to test some of his inventions, even though she would talk him out of it sometimes. Raphael would spar with her, but he was very surprised that she used energy blasts as a defense. Leonardo, who was the closest to her, would not only spar with her, but would meditate with her. He would also help her during training with Master Splinter. He also kept mentioning how strong she was when he was up against her. She noticed that all five of them were like family.

She later on found out that Shredder was just using her, and that he was bent on trying to take over the world with Krang. She decided that she wouldn't take part in Shredder's plan, because of how close she became to the turtles. She tricked the Shredder into believing that she was still on his side, and then double-crossed him when he tried to kill the turtles. Since then, she has been leaving with the turtles and Splinter in the sewers, continuing her life as a student and ally to the turtles.

But lately, her past was taking a toll on her conscious. She started to wonder if she was meant to be evil, and if she was going against her nature. Was she going against her will by siding with the turtles and turning against the Shredder? Was she making a mistake? Her mind kept drifting off as she thought deeper and deeper into the subject at hand. She could just hear the voices of Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Splinter, and the Turtles (Mostly Leonardo's), racing through her head. They got louder and louder, she started to place her hands on her head, and squeeze her eyes shut. It was like she was hearing a loud painful sound that wouldn't lighten up. Venus' thought were soon interrupted as she heard footsteps in the sewer. She instantly sprang up, activating her powerful auras; ready to attack.

Leonardo was standing dead in his tracks, obviously uneasy with Venus being ready to strike. "Oh! I'm sorry, Leo!" Venus uttered, feeling remorseful for frightening her partner. "It's okay, Venus. I was more worried about turning your attack against you rather than being hurt myself." Leonardo murmured. "Oh...right." Venus responded, remembering how gifted Leonardo was with defending himself. Leonardo moved closer to Venus' side, "Why are you out here? Master Splinter was worried that something happened to you." He asked, sounding very concerned. "I...felt like I needed to clear my mind. It's hard to do it with company." Venus answered. Leonardo started to look worried, "What's wrong?" He asked as he crouched next to her.

"Leo...am I evil?" She asked him, looking into his eyes. "Evil? What makes you think that?" Leo responded. Venus looked down for a bit. "I was mutated by the Shredder to do his work, and I turned against him when I bonded with your master... I also felt very attached to your brothers." Venus started to tear up, "I felt like Splinter shouldn't be harmed in any way, and that I wasn't going to help him succeed with any of his plans... Am I just an evil creature who isn't doing what they were meant to do?" Venus sobbed as she started to break down.

Venus then felt Leonardo's arms embracing her, trying to comfort her. "Venus, you're not evil. Just because you had a start with Shredder being your mentor, doesn't mean that you are doomed to follow his path." He wiped Venus' tears with his thumb. "You were able to break free of him, and you felt like you had your place with us. We will always be here for you, and we care deeply for you. You are a part of us now." Venus sniffed, and looked at Leo's face; he was being honest and sincere with his words. "Please, don't let your past trouble you. As Master Splinter has taught me and my brothers, it's best to just move on and enjoy your future." Leo continued.

Venus simply said nothing, instead, she pulled Leonardo close and hugged him; which told him that she understood what he said. He held her close, slightly nuzzling her. Venus then broke the hug, and without a warning, kissed Leonardo on the lips. His eyes widen, but then closed. The two turtles felt like they were a single heart beating. The kiss continued on for a while, before it broke. Leonardo grinned a bit, "You know, you're pretty strong for a girl," He playfully snickered. Venus playfully giggled, "Well I'm more than just a pretty face." She teased. Leonardo started to playfully fondle her breasts and kiss her cheeks. "Pretty? I would say beautiful." he cooed as he continued to kiss Venus on the neck and chest, while fondling her breasts. He then laid Venus onto the ground gently. "Wanna learn a lesson that Splinter doesn't even know?" Leo asked with lust in his voice. "Sounds like fun." Venus giggled. Leonardo got on top of Venus and kissed her passionately, "Master Leo will gladly teach you the master of love." He said in a naughty tone.

Suddenly a familiar voice boomed over them, followed by a shadow. "Cowabunga! I found you two! Master Splinter was starting to worry about-... Hey, why are you on top of each other?" Michelangelo questioned as he walked in. Both Venus and Leo glared. "MIKEY!"

The End


End file.
